A Human In The Pokemon World
by TheEnglishWaffle
Summary: Pokémon only exist in games, right? That's what Waffy thought... Until he fell down a cave, and found himself in a world full of talking ones. Now he and a ragtag group of new friends will have to stop an evil force threatening the Pokémon World... Will he be able to do it if he's only Human?
1. Prologue

_Thank you for reading! This is my First-Ever fanfic! I don't know if it'll be that great, but we'll just have to see!_

Waffy stood at the edge of the cave. It was cold, and very dark. _Should I really do this?_ He thought to himself. He hesitated, then shook his head. No, He had to. He approached the cave, cautiously at first, but then with haste. He had to get this done as quickly as possible. He went, deep into the cave, just to where the cave reached that point where he could see no further.

He stopped, turned around, and screamed, "Okay guys! I did it! You owe me five bucks!"

He began to walk back to the entrance with confidence. The guy's stupid dare was over with, and now he could go home, Five dollars richer.

Waffy leaned over and grabbed an edge, to help himself up a small ledge on the way to the entrance. His hand reached out to grab it, and he fell backward, tumbling deeper in.

When Waffy awoke, he saw no light, whatsoever in the cave. He panicked for a moment, but remembered. His cell-phone! He could look around with it and find out how deep in he was. He probably only fell a short distance and likely hit his head and was stunned for a few seconds. He happily dug into his pocket, feeling around for the cellular device.

"Huh?! No, no, no, no! It has to be here!"

He dug into his other pocket, but alas, could not find it. Waffy took a deep breath, it probably fell out of his pocket on the way down. He knelt down and felt around for it. He was a tad surprised to find that water met his dry hands. It wasn't very deep. He must not have felt it earlier. He felt around again, looking further for his phone.

"Excuse me? Are you lost?" A feminine voice greeted his ears. Someone was down here? Perfect! They could help him!

"Huh? Oh, yea! I-I fell, and could't see." He stammered, a little embarassed that he got lost in such a small cave.

"Oh, the way out is just this way. C'mere, I'll guide you."

"Thanks!" He happily walked up to the female and reached out for her. He couldn't find her. Maybe she was shorter. He reached even further down, until he hit rock bottom. He felt prickly, almost electric fur. He figured it was her dog or something and decided, why not, he already look like an idiot.

The female guided him until they reached a light, which got brighter and brighter. They were out of the cave!

"Thank You!" He looked around now that he could see, but all he saw was a- "Pikachu? A Pokemon? What?!"

The Pikachu backed up and stammered. "Huh?! What kind of Pokemon are you?!"

Waffy took another loo at her, and decided to have a sit down.

 _Well, that was the prologue! I hope you liked it, honest opinions, please! Thank you for reading, there's more to come, soon!_


	2. Chapter 1: A Giant Problem

_Thank you to all who left the nice reviews! I'm inspired so much! I didn' know if it was worthy enough to continue, but it apparently looks promising! So I will continue it, thank you for the support!_

"Breath... Just breath... It's not real." Waffy, who had been sitting down in the exact spot where he was standing when he walked out of the cave, turned around and thrusted a finger at the Pikachu's way.

"You. You're not real. You are not real. You. Are. Not. Real. NOT. REAL."

At this point, he was just repeating the phrase, "Not real" to himself over and over, keeping the singular finger pointed at the yellow mouse. He shuddered, then suddenly came to a realization. He hit his head! He must have a coma! A coma! Of course, how stupid of him! He hit his head while falling, and now he was in some sort of anesthetic-induced dream. That was it. As he came to this apparent realization, he stood up and let out a loud and happy laugh.

"This is the greatest dream ever! It's so... Lucid! It's like I can feel it! It's like I'm here! It's like... Umm... Real!"

It was amazing, as normally dreams offer a difficult control scheme. This one, however, felt natural. It felt as if he had total control. Well, it was _His_ dream. He could do whatever he liked! So, he decided to get into a flying position.

"Wait..." He said to himself. He had come to another realization. The dream felt so real, if he fell, it might actually hurt. He returned to a standing position and continued to think about his next action.

The Pikachu, meanwhile, was reevaluating her life decisions.

 _I knew it! I should've never eaten those berries! They make you see wierd stuff like this!_ She thought to herself. Speaking of him, he was an odd-looking Pokemon. Sure, she had seen many odd ones, but this one stood out. Firstly, he didn't appear to have any sort of physical powers or anything that a Normal-type Pokemon would have. Secondly, no Pokemon had ever acted like such an idiot out in the open, where Pokemon could see them.

Maybe he was a Phsychic-type, activating his powers.

"Hey... Uhh... Guy? You okay?" She spoke with genuine concern.

Waffy, who had been trying to summon a fighter jet, looked over at her.

"Oh, hello, figment." He returned to staring at nothing.

"Okay, you know what, I don't have time for this. Good luck, umm... Doing whatever that is." She turned around to leave him in his insanity, but was met with a towering, shadowy figure.

"Huh? Yo, move!" She called to it.

The figure moved toward her. It spoke with a deep voice.

"Yo, Rose... You got it?" It leaned down , with its long neck, and stared straight into her face. She backed up a tad bit.

"H-hey, Tropius... How are ya? I-I was just heading out to-"

"So you don't have it?"

"I, uhh... Well, ahh... It's umm..."

"You don't."

"Err... Well... Um... No."

The Pokemon's head went back up to it's apropriate height.

"Tsk. Tsk. I warned you, Rose."

"No, but I-"

"HEY!" The both of them looked over at Waffy, who was the source of the sound. He walked up to the towering Pokemon, standing in front of the Pikachu.

"Hey, mister, you bothering her?" He looked it in the eye.

The tall Pokemon let out a bellowing laugh. "Who're you, Jinx's deformed boyfriend?"

Waffy didn't exactly know how to reply to that.

The Pokemon lifted a leg up, and, with ease, kicked Waffy, sending him into a nearby tree.

"Me and Her have business to talk about." He spoke with a small amount of anger.

"It would do you good to stay where you are." Waffy took that as a challenge. Usually, he would stay out of it, as accepting dares was the thing that got him into this in the first place. However, he could tell very clearly that she was in trouble. He got up.

"Challenge accepted." He spoke in an attempt at a tough voice. This may be a dream, but he wasn't going to let someone just get bullied while he was standing around. He approached the Pokemon again, only to get kicked once more into the same tree, leaving a crack.

"I guess you don't listen very well. Stand down."

Waffy got up again and walked toward him, getting kicked back to his place.

"We can play this all day, bud, but I think you need a nap." The Pokemon stomped over to him, raising a leg, and preparing to bring it down.

"Sorry, mate, but you need to learn your place." He brought the foot down, only to be suddenly caught by a hand.

"Huh?!" The Pokemon's eyes widened. Another Pokemon had appeared. It spoke in a deep, accented voice.

"Dark Void."

The big Pokemon turned around, trying to break into a run, but was hit with a large, dark sphere which immediately surrounded him in a dome of shadows. The darkness broke away, revealing the large Pokemon once again, this time sleeping deeply.

The Pokemon from which the sphere came from turned around.

"Get up, comrade. You are alright." The Pokemon then surrounded itself in a veil of shadows, which disperesed, and he was gone.

The Pikachu ran up to Waffy.

"Hey, you alright?" Waffy groaned, but gave a thumbs-up.

"I just need a nap for a while..." He replied. "I didnt know it was possible to be tired in dreams..." His eyes started to close, and he fained dead away.

 _I hope that was okay! Soon, we'll learn more about the world Waffy's in, but I just wanted to bring some characters in! Thank you for reading, and expect the next chapter soon! Also, was it too short? I can fix that if so!_


	3. Chapter 2: A Splash In The Face

_Reviews have been positive so far, so the story continues! Thank you guys! I promise longer chapters!_

"Run... Go, son! Run!"

"But Father! You-"

"Go!"

"Okay, Father..."

"Goodbye, Son... Be safe... Chatot!"

"Sir?"

"Is everyone alright? Have all Pokemon been evacuated?"

"Yes... But..."

"What is it? The streets are flooded with Shuppet and Sableye! Tell me, quickly!"

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff and the Top Exploration Team went back!"

"What?! D-did they get out?"

"No... They were... Lost in the explosion that ensued..."

"Chatot... Don't cry. Pick yourself up. We need to focus on getting out."

"Yes, sir..."

"Goodness... Commander! Report!"

"This isn't good sir... The city is in bad shape, and we can't get out-"

"But have the citizens made it out?!"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. We don't matter. We've done our duty... Commander?"

"AHH! ARCEUS!"

"What is it, Commander?"

"Bloody Stars... The... The Sky! The Sky is on fire!"

"What?!"

"It's Him! Run, Sir! We stand no chance!"

"Go, Commander."

"Sir?"

"Go. I'll hold him off. Get everyone out."

"B-but... What about you?!"

"It's okay... I've lived a full life."

"Sir..."

"Commander?"

"It has been an honor, sir."

"Thank you Commander."

"Farewell, Sir."

"Goodbye... Now, You."

"YOU'VE NOTICED ME..."

"Get out of here. Can't you see the destruction you've caused?!"

"OH, GENERAL... I'M JUST BEGINNING..."

Waffy awoke to the splash of cold water on his face. He opened his eyes, the first thing coming into view being the Pikachu from before.

"Huh? Oh, you." He sat up, glancing around. They were near a stream, only a few yards away from the fallen giant that had knocked him out in the first place. He looked back at the Pikachu. She must have dragged him over to the stream. That must've been hard, considering he was much larger than she was, and probably heavier.

"Thank you... Uhh..." He tried to think about what he was supposed to call her.

"Rose. That's my name." She sighed. "So, Uhh... Thank you too... For sticking out for me earlier... I don't know a lot of Pokemon who'd do that..."

"Waffy's my name." He stretched out a hand. She took it, shaking it.

"Hey, umm... What are you?" She asked. "I've never seen a Pokemon like you before."

"Me? I'm not a Pokemon. I'm Human." Waffy replied calmly.

"Human? Really?" Rose a bit taken aback by this, she had never heard of humans except in old fairy tales made up by the Elders.

"Yea." He sat up. "So... who was the big guy?"

"Oh, him." She rolled her eyes upon hearing about him again. "That's Tropius, I just owe him some money."

"What about the other guy? Who was he?" Waffy asked, looking aound for the other Pokemon.

"What, Darkrai? He's a retired soldier from the Old War... He still helps people, though. One of the main reasons the town is safe, actually."

Waffy stood up. "Hey, umm... I have no Idea where I am."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Ugh... Fine, I'll take you into town. Follow me." She turned and walked. Waffy followed.

"So is the town far?" He asked.

"No, just a small walk." She replied. Waffy was a little relieved, he didn't want to walk so far.

When they arrived in the town, Waffy saw so many Pokemon, it made him dizzy. Pokemon running shops, carrying packages, sleeping. Rose seemed to be leading him, so he tried to stick close to her. Suddenly, a hand jutted out and grabbed at him.

"Gah!" Waffy fell back.

The Pokemon which had grabbed him was wearing a small robe. His eyes looked like they were made of Diamonds. He spoke to Waffy in a voice that sounded a lot like his pastor from church.

"My Brother! You! You can explain to the crowd about Him, yes?"

Waffy raised a brow. "Who?"

The Pokemon took a step back, shocked. "You must be pulling my leg! You don't know about the great Giritina?"

Waffy tilted his head. "Who-" Rose's small hand came and, with surprising strength, pulled him away. "You don't need to be hanging around those guys." She told him.

Waffy stood up, following her. "Why?"

"They're a crazy cult. They worship _Giritina_ for Acreus' sake!"

"Who is that?"

She sighed. "Giritina is a Pokemon from ages ago that wreaked havoc and chaos. Then he was sealed away in stone by the Knight, Gallade."

Waffy was intrigued. "Wow... That's actually cool. We don't have all that junk in our world."

Rose sighed again. "Well, we're all peaceful here, no fighting, so good luck finding any sort of big thing like that."

"Aww... Where are we going?"

"My place."

"Woah, really?"

"You need a place to stay, right? Look, I know I'm not the Human of your dreams, but it's better than sleeping at Jinx's place."

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

Waffy looked at Rose for the first time. Actually looked at her, and realized that she was actually kind of cute. Pretty, even. It might have been hard to distinguish Her from others, but there weren't any other Pikachu he had seen. Plus, who else had Green eyes THAT big?

Rose looked up at him. "You okay, dude?"

Waffy smiled, actually calm for the first time that day. "Yea. I am."

He sighed a happy sigh. This wasn't so bad, actually.


	4. UPDATE (REPLACED WITH CHAPTER 4 LATER)

_I am still alive! I have been experiencing writer's block for a while now, and a few other problems. However, I know there are some fans of the story, so I will return._


End file.
